


The Sorting Hat

by sleepingneko



Series: Of Lions and Badgers and Ravens and Snakes [1]
Category: AKB48, HKT48, Harry Potter - Fandom, NMB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F, sleepingneko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingneko/pseuds/sleepingneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furukawa Airi and Takayanagi Akane have been best friends ever since they could remember. It was just so natural, all was right in the world. But with their drastically obvious differing personalities, they should have ended up in different houses. They didn't, and Airi knows why.</p>
<p>48 family girls and their life in the world of Harry Potter. Warning: Chapters will not be in chronological order, nor will it all be within the same time frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorting Hat

“That’s the wrong charm for that situation Churi.”

Several scratching noises followed. A student diligently searching through the textbook before writing in her new answer. Seeing her friend nod, she let a self-satisfied grin grace her features and continued with her work. It wasn’t long before the quiet cosiness of the Hufflepuff common room was disrupted.

“You spelled that wrong.” Her friend pointed at a question Akane was sure she had gotten right. She frowned as she checked her work.

“No it’s not. That’s definitely the spell.”

“I meant that the spelling is wrong.” Airi snickered.

Akane blinked before peeking at Airi’s work, noting that her spelling was, indeed, wrong.

“Oh, thanks again for helping me with homework, Airin.”

Her friend dipped her quill in ink and continued with her own assignment.

“No problem, though you should be more careful with little mistakes like that. O.W.L’s are next year after all.”

Churi groaned and buried her face in her arms.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.”

Laughter filled the air as Airi put an arm around Churi’s shoulders.

“Poor birdy, don’t worry, I’ll help with whatever problems you have.”

She gave a non-too gentle slap on the back when she heard something akin to grateful hum.

“What would you do without me.” Airi shook her head mockingly. She gave a cheeky smile when Churi looked up with a glare.

“I’d still be Quidditch captain.”

“Sure, sure.” Airi said dismissively, tapping at the neglected homework in front of them.

Churi grudgingly got back to her foot long essay on summoning charms. But not before having one last say.

“You’re smart enough to pass as a Ravenclaw. I’ve always wondered why you got sorted here instead.”

Airi didn’t look up from her work as a smile pulled at her lips.

“I wonder…”

_A few years ago…_

A large crowd of tiny, mini, not-quite-teenagers gathered in front of the large double doors. They all knew what it led to, the Great Hall, sorting, the beginning of their new life at the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry.

“Aren’t you excited Airin?! We’re finally at Hogwarts!” An eleven year-old Akane happily shook a quiet Airi who didn’t seem to share the same sentiment.

“Oh I get it. You’re worried about whether you’ll be in the same house as Rena-sama.” Akane teased, slinging her arm around Airi’s shoulder and whispering into her ear scandalously.

That got her intended reaction as Airi froze up. She spun around and tried to justify herself to Akane.

“W-w-what?! It’s n-nothing like t-that at all!” Her hands flailed wildly, her face flushed and nervous.  A standard reaction to when her beloved Rena and her were used in the same sentence.

Akane laughed as she squished Airi’s cheeks together.

“Don’t worry! Everyone who knows you, knows you’ll be in Ravenclaw.”

Ignoring her comment, Airi reached up to wrestle Akane’s hands off her. Some students around them cleared a space around them to avoid the mini scuffle.

An authoritative cough froze them in place. It was rather comical really, Airi had been pulling at one of Akane’s pigtails, while her other hand was struggling against the hands pulling painfully at her cheeks.

Professor McGonagall stood by the doors, raising an eyebrow at them. Embarassed, both girls found the floor interesting as she informed them about the houses and the sorting ceremony. Airi was rubbing at the soreness in her cheeks when the great doors opened, and immediately, her pain was forgotten.

It was incredible. She had heard stories but she was still awestruck at the grandeur.

The sorting started, and it wasn’t long until it was Akane’s turn. Airi watched as she nervously strode to the stool. The sorting hat seemed to be talking to itself for a few seconds, but Airi couldn’t make out what it was saying.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

The Hufflepuff table erupted in a roar. Akane happily hurried to the table, the seniors nearby patting her on the back and welcoming her to the family.

Airi smirked wryly as she noted how well Akane seemed to fit in with the Hufflepuff table.

“Furukawa, Airi.”

Ah! It was her turn.

Airi approached the hat slowly, she nervously looked around the hall, and locked gazes with a familiar pair of brown eyes at the Ravenclaw table. The second year gave her an encouraging smile as the hat was placed on her head.

She jumped as a voice sounded.

“Well what do we have here. A creative mind with a loyal and kind spirit. Eccentric, intelligent, selfless…I know just the house for you.”

Deep inside, Airi knew where this was headed. She was going to Ravenclaw. But just as she thought that, she saw excited face of Akane, who was closely watching. With a resigned grin, she acted quickly before the announcement.

“Hufflepuff.”

The sorting hat was just as surprised as it was intrigued.

“Hmm? Were you not looking forward to Ravenclaw?”

Airi didn’t have to answer as the sorting hat found it on its own.

“Ah. I see, true friendship. Noble indeed.”

“She can’t do anything without me after all.” Airi said smugly.

“Well then, indeed you belong in….HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Thank you.”

As her new family cheered loudly, Airi saw Akane’s dumbfounded expression. She couldn’t hide an amused smile as she sat beside her, nudging her teasingly.

“What? Disappointed?”

“A-Airi…weren’t you supposed to be in Ravenclaw?”

Airi snorted in a very un-ladylike manner.

“Says who? The sorting hat decides. Looks like you’re stuck with me birdy.”

If Airi was doubtful before, the beaming smile and the crushing hug definitely sealed the deal.


End file.
